Better the Enemy You Know
by Nicia
Summary: It was just one quick game of poker between our owner and a potential new… client. It's a game for territory, winner takes all. But the stakes were so much higher than either of us could imagine. Even if our owner won, there would be a devastating price to pay. For me, it was freedom. For Adrian, it meant his life. Full summary and explanation inside. Please R&R. Drabble War entry.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Better the Enemy You Know.**

**Written for: July Drabble War, to be posted during the 13th – 16th July 2012.**

**Written By: Nicia**

**Rating: M**

**Prompt used: Originally they put on a prompt restriction and the fic had to somehow involve the prompt 'freedom'. The prompt restriction was lifted, but since I'd already written most of this I stuck with it.**

**Summary: **All Human! Trapped in a world that only sees her as a ready and willing body, Rose yearns for an escape. In a game of draw poker it seems that her dream might become reality. But she's fighting against another opponent. For Rose, winning ensures her freedom, but for Adrian it means his life. In the end, whose dream will be fulfilled? Would life with Dimitri really be the salvation she's been hoping for?

* * *

**A.N. **This is a drabble, so each chapter is as close to 100 words as I could get it. A few are a little bit over. In order to shorten the story so you aren't bombarded with tons of notifications, I'm putting two chapters in each update.

**Warning: **This fic features dark themes such as, prostitution, gambling, dub/con between both men and women, sexual and emotional abuse, human trafficking and also mentions of both slash and hetero sex. Anyone who's sensitive to those issues or ones associated with those should probably steer clear.

For those of you who do read, I hope that you enjoy the ride.

**Huge thanks to Lissa Masen Cullen, laineylane03, cloemarrie, LanaW.81 and Little-Angry-Kitten for pre-reading this drabble. Your input and support is greatly appreciated! :) Lissa, thank you also for the great teaser banner. :)**

**Thank you WhiteWolfLegend for the amazing banner!**

**To read the other entries in this month's war go to: community/ DRABBLE_WARS/ 97678/ 14/ 0/1/**

* * *

_It is easy to take liberty for granted, when you have never had it taken from you. ~Author unknown, sometimes attributed to M. Grundler_

* * *

**Chapter One.**

**Rose POV.**

* * *

It's cold.

That's all I have time to register before he grips my ponytail, wrapping my hair around his fist so that he can twist and jerk my head around with ease.

I cry out at the sharp, blinding pain that explodes where the roots are yanked tight, but the sound is choked off almost immediately when he pushes himself into my mouth.

I gag, and that earns me another sharp tug to the hair.

"Behave," his voice is a grunt and makes me shudder. "You know that I need to ensure all of my equipment is in good working order before a sale."

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

**Adrian POV.**

* * *

"Get up." He's angry.

I struggle to see through my swollen eyes, a grimace working its way across my lips as pain radiates throughout my tender body.

He really did a good number on me this time.

My face is sore, as are the palms of my hands, the soles of my feet. The muscles in my legs and chest feel tender; bruised.

I succeed in opening my eyes, and instinctively close them as the harsh, bright light stings like a fresh wound.

Then, like I'm expected, I suck it up and slowly push myself to my feet.

"Yes, sir?"

* * *

**The next update will be when I wake up later. I will try to update every hour or two when I'm not working.**

**Please leave me your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Slight change of plan. Due to being asked to work longer shifts at work today and all weekend, I'll be putting four chapters in each update.**

**kitty - Thank you! :) And that's a question that is kind of hard to answer. Dimitri won't be in this story until much later on. So there kind of isn't a pairing, unless you consider the one between Rose and the owner and Adrian and the owner.**

**Guest - Thank you! :)**

**Wow, I really didn't expect the response that that first chapter got. Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favourites so far! I hope this story doesn't let you down!**

* * *

**Chapter Three.**

**Rose POV.**

* * *

I feel like a piece of meat.

Actually, scratch that. I _am_ a piece of meat.

That's been drilled into my head time and again.

I'm worthless.

I have no value.

I'm only here, only alive, to be used and discarded.

I am _nothing_. And no one can hear me if I scream. No one will care if I run away. I _can't_ run away.

If I even consider trying to leave, he'll know.

He'll find me.

He'll hunt me down like the animal I am.

And he'll make my life even worse than it already is.

* * *

**Chapter Four.**

**Adrian POV.**

* * *

I'm surprised when I'm led to an actual bedroom.

Soft, plush carpet, paper on the walls, furniture… Something's off, and he knows that I know it.

"Go and shower. Shave. Clean yourself up and make sure you look presentable. Your clothes will be ready for you when you come out, but don't get dressed until I come back."

His gaze is predatory, and my skin crawls and breaks out in goose bumps.

At first, I used to love that look.

Now that I know what it really means, it just makes me want to hurl. Sometimes.

But instead of following my gut, I nod meekly and take the towel from his outstretched hand.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**Chapter Five.**

**Rose POV.**

* * *

Warm water is a luxury I'm not used to. Neither is being in a bathroom that doesn't resemble those in a prison cell.

I savour the feeling for as long as I can, turning the heat up until it's scorching hot, turning my usually tan skin a bright, lobster red.

I feel dirty, and the pain from the heat detracts from the pain on the inside and the disgust that clouds my mind.

My body shudders as I remember how he took me roughly after he'd abused my mouth.

And then, without missing a beat he'd brought me up here.

* * *

** Chapter Six.**

**Adrian POV.**

* * *

I'm not the only one up here, getting ready for whatever it is he has planned.

The warm water soothed and relaxed my aching muscles, the heat and pressure driving out the kinks, and for a few moments, taking away the fear and hurt that drowns my mind all day every day.

I did as I was told. Showering and scrubbing away every trace of dirt. Shaving away the uneven stubble that crowded my face and even using the scissors I found to cut my hair so it was a lot neater.

And then, like I was told to, I waited.

* * *

**The next update will be in an hour or so :)**

**Also, voting for the Molnija Awards has started, so please got and vote for your favourite story in each category! s/ 8156368/ 3/ The_Molnija_Awards**


	3. Chapter 3

**Angela Masson - Thank you! And here you go :)**

**Next update! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven.**

**Rose POV.**

* * *

I feel slightly cleaner. At least on the outside.

Now I'm wrapped up in a huge, white, fluffy towel, waiting for him to return.

The irony. White is symbolic for purity, cleanliness, virginity.

I'm none of those things.

The thought causes tears to well up in my eyes, but I don't let them fall.

This is my bed. I made it, now I have to lie in it.

But it doesn't mean I have to like it.

And it doesn't mean that I can't hope that whatever he's preparing me for will be an escape from this life either.

* * *

**Chapter Eight.**

**Adrian POV.**

* * *

My stomach clenches and my heart races as the door to the bedroom opens and he enters.

His gaze is cold, as always, and unnerving as he watches me for a long minute, his eyes sliding over my naked form as I stand by the bed and wait for his next order.

Satisfaction covers his features once he's done with his silent assessment, and approval even lights in the depths of his blue eyes as they land on my neatly trimmed hair.

"Good boy. Are you prepared?" My stomach falls as I nod and he smiles coldly. "Then bend over."

* * *

**Chapter Nine.**

**Rose POV.**

* * *

There's someone else up here too.

Once I'd showered and wrapped myself up in the towel, I pressed myself up against the door, listening out for anything that would hint as to what was happening.

Footsteps echoed down the corridor, the heels of his shoes tapping on the marble floor, and I'd hurried away from the door from fear of being caught.

But he didn't stop outside my door.

And when something thumps against the wall, my curiosity gets the better of me.

He usually needs to… relieve his _tension_ before a potential sale.

Soft moans and hard grunts echo through the cheap plasterboard, and I realise that he is.

Just not with me.

* * *

**Chapter Ten.**

**Adrian POV.**

* * *

I can't help the moan that escapes from between my lips when his hands trail down my back, applying pressure just where he knows that I like it before he slams into me hard.

There's no pain despite the fierceness of his movements, and it's moments like these that keep me here, despite the hell he puts me through on a daily basis.

He knows me better than I know myself, and when his lips are tracing across my shoulder blades, pressing soft kisses to my skin as he uses my body in just the right way and fucks me to within an inch of my life…

It makes it all worthwhile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't replied to reviews for the last chapter, I'm just about to rush out the door for work so will do them when I get home.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven.**

**Rose POV.**

* * *

There's nothing worse than waiting.

He knows I hate it, that I can't stand the anticipation of not knowing what's coming, and that's exactly why he does it.

It's just another way for him to prove that he owns me, that he controls everything I do.

I pace around the room and wring my hands together. Then I sit down on the bed, but my knees bobble up and down. I hum. I try to daydream. I imagine how different my life could have been. I sigh.

And then I pace again.

When I press against the wall again, I'm met by silence.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve.**

**Adrian POV.**

* * *

Warm hands trace down my back, and I sigh involuntarily as he kisses my shoulder lightly and then runs his fingers through my hair.

"I have a client coming over in a few hours," he pauses, and dread starts to build in my stomach. "It's an important poker game. I don't think you realise just how important." There's an undercurrent of worry in his voice and my hackles rise even further as the soft moment is brought to a harsh close with his words. "Your clothes are on the chair. In ten minutes I want you in the room three doors to the right. I need you to look the part, but don't get dressed… yet."

My voice trembles and stutters. "Why, sir?"

_Wham_.

I was expecting to be hit for speaking out of turn, so I don't make a sound when his closed fist slams into my stomach, temporarily winding me.

"Because you're the prize."

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen.**

**Rose POV.**

* * *

My blood turns to ice as he circles me slowly, his hair shining and glinting underneath the lights above us.

He looks like an angel - tidy, blonde hair, bright blue eyes, angular features that are softened by the light creases around his mouth, a lean, muscular body that's hidden away behind a navy blue business suit.

In reality, he's a devil. A cold, calculating, ruthless monster.

He circles me once more, and then stops, his lips pursed in silent contemplation. He smiles, but there's no warmth and my hopes are dashed again.

When he speaks his voice stings like a whip.

"Get on the bed."

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen.**

**Adrian POV.**

* * *

I'm curled up on the bed, in the foetal position as I slowly breathe in, and then out again, concentrating solely on the air moving in and out of my lungs.

Tears well up in my eyes and slip down my cheeks soundlessly as I hug my knees to my chest, a slight whimper escaping as my thighs press against the tender bruise from the blow to my abdomen.

This _always_ happens.

He treats me like shit, then we have one sweet moment, and it's like how things were when we first became involved… and then once he's done fucking me I'm dropped like a hot potato.

* * *

**You get a little break now. Next update in about nine hours, when I get home from work.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Apologies for the late update. The computer is throwing a bit of a temper tantrum.**

**I'm replying to reviews now, and once again, thank you so much. I appeciate each and every one. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen.**

**Rose POV.**

* * *

"Ugh," My hair is twisted and pulled at the roots as he wrenches my head backwards, his teeth grazing down my exposed neck before he bites down on my collar bone. Hard.

I whimper, and then moan as his lips continue to move down my body; harsh, unyielding, greedy, as his hands slide over my skin hungrily.

It's strange, this combination of pleasure and pain as I'm bitten and pinched, and _fucked_, in every sense of the word, my breathing harsh and erratic as he thrusts into me repeatedly.

"Moan," he orders, and I do, his grunts of pleasure echoing down my ear as he smiles.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen.**

**Adrian POV.**

* * *

I pause outside the door, anxiety crawling up my spine.

I know what he probably has planned, and though I have no problems with having sex with more than one partner at a time, it still makes me uncomfortable.

To know that, by doing that, someone else knows what I am, what I do to survive.

It makes it harder to block out and forget; to cover over with happy memories as I go through each day shrouded in denial, telling myself that it's not so bad, and that so long as I'm with him, I can withstand anything.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen.**

**Rose POV.**

* * *

As I lay panting on the bed, his body slumped over mine, the door knocks.

Neither of us moves to answer it, well I can't because I'm pinned down under his weight, and a small yelp escapes my lips when he rolls off of me and lands a hard slap to the top of my thigh.

"Go and let him in." There's a strange gleam in his eyes, and as I reach for the blanket to cover myself with it's pulled from my hands. "I said to go and answer the door."

"Yes, sir." I do as I'm told, and then freeze when I see who's on the other side of the door.

"Adrian," his voice is a purr. "Come and join us."

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen.**

**Adrian POV.**

* * *

My eyes lock with Rose's and I'm frozen, watching as she has the exact same reaction.

I haven't seen or spoken to her ever since we entered this Lion's Den together five years ago. I thought she'd gotten out.

Evidently, she thought the same of me.

And then I hear his voice from inside the room, and my stomach drops.

He seduced us both, split us apart, stopped us from leaving like we originally planned to do after a few months.

And now, bringing us back together like this isn't a coincidence. Whatever he has planned for tonight isn't good.

* * *

**Because of the computer I probably won't be able to get another update in before I fall asleep, but I'll try!**


	6. Chapter 6

**As promised, one more update. Now I'm off to sleep. Good night!**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen.**

**Rose POV.**

* * *

"Lock the door, Rose and then come here, both of you." His voice is still warm and that sets me further on edge as Adrian enters the room, his features blank and emotionless as we do as we're told. Adrian sets the clothes he has down on the chair as I lock the door behind him, and then we both approach the bed, step by step, our movements in sync as though that will help us get through whatever he has planned.

His hand snaps out throwing a tub of something towards Adrian, and my eyes widen as I catch sight of the words written on it.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this, how long I thought we had…" his voice is soft, nostalgic, and worry explodes in my stomach as my fears are confirmed.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty.**

**Adrian POV.**

* * *

He's always wanted to do this?

I can't help but scoff internally. He's always had the chance to, and he's often used that chance. My body is for hire, and so long as people pay enough, they get what they want.

What he really means is: _Something is going to happen tonight, and I might lose one of you. And then I'll never be able to do this, but I thought I'd always have the chance._

He's already said that I'm his bet for the poker match, which explains his sudden burst of affection. But why include Rose in this? Unless, she's a prize too?

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One.**

**Rose POV.**

* * *

"I want you both, at the same time," His voice is still soft and I start to panic.

What's happened to make him act this way? Why, after all these years has he suddenly allowed us to find out that the other is still here?

"Rose, Adrian, come here. Please," His voice is so gentle that I start to panic as he holds his hands out invitingly.

Adrian moves towards him straight away, but I hesitate, and he notices.

"Rose," His expression saddens. "I don't want to force you, not this time. Please."

Something in his voice cracks, and I take his hand.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two.**

**Adrian POV.**

* * *

My breath leaves me shakily as Rose climbs up onto the bed too. I know what he wants us to do, and I'm nervous. I haven't ever had sex with Rose, and to do this with her, not to him, it's a little daunting.

Jealousy stirs in the pit of my stomach as he kisses her, his fingers threaded into her long hair as she moves forwards, straddling his hips as she slowly lowers her body, taking him in fully before he angles her body forwards and his gaze locks with mine as I cover my erection with lube and move up behind her.

My fingers trace down her back and she shivers as one of my hands grasps her hip, the other guiding me forwards.

"Relax," his voice is soft as he murmurs in her ear, and then… I'm in.

* * *

**Next update in the morning when I wake up.**

**Please let me know your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

******Thank you very much for the reviews, I'll reply as soon as I get home from work.**

**Just a short note to LexiBelikov4ever - nope, it's not Andre.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three.**

**Rose POV.**

* * *

"Lean forwards a little," his voice is rapsy, strained, as his hands rest on my hips, pulling my body tightly against his as he thrusts upwards.

My breasts press against his chest as he sits up so that our mouths can meet, and as I moan, he pulls on my waist, tilting my body forwards so that Adrian can drive even further into me from behind.

His forehead rests on my shoulder, and instinctively, one of my hands lifts and reaches backwards to curl into his dark hair, silently urging him on as I rock forwards, and then backwards, eliciting moans from both men.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four.**

**Adrian POV.**

* * *

_Tight._

_Hot._

_Soft._

I grunt and push forwards, cupping Rose's breasts as she jerks and whimpers, her fingers tightening in my hair until it borders on being painful, and he sits up, his hands sliding up her thighs, caressing her for a moment before he reaches the tops of my legs.

His fingers trace down along the skin of my legs, massaging the muscles as they tense and relax out as I thrust forwards and then pull back.

His nails dig into my skin as he groans and pulls the both of us closer, keeping my strokes in time with his.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five.**

**Rose POV.**

* * *

As Adrian thrusts forwards, he pulls back; as Adrian pulls back, he thrusts into me deeply.

Hands toy with my breasts while fingers tease at my clit, drawing greedy whimpers and pleas for more from my throat as my nails claw at his chest and twist into Adrian's hair tightly as they moan together, their bodies moving smoothly and in sync, as though this was a regular occurrence.

This is what keeps me here. The fact that, despite the constant put-downs and belittlement, in moments like this, I feel so full, so complete, and I think of what would be waiting for me outside.

_Isolation._

_Ignorance._

_Loneliness. _

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six.**

**Adrian POV.**

* * *

His fingers dig into the tops of my thighs, his nails leaving little crescent shaped marks into my skin as his thrusts grow more frantic and unrestrained. Harsh slapping sounds fill the room as Rose begins to grind against the two of us harshly, her head thrown back as she pants and then shudders, her movements drawing me closer to my own release.

My stomach tightens, and my legs begin to tremble, partly from the awkward position I've been in, and partly from the urge to just let go and scream my satisfaction out loud.

Rose moans, and her nails dig into his chest, her head falling forwards from my shoulder to rest on his.

He grins and leans forwards and whispers into Rose's ear, and as she cries out her body tightens around mine. He drives up into her body, the force of his thrust pushing her onto me even further, and that tips me over the edge.

* * *

**Next update in about 9 hours, sorry for the wait. You should get two or three updates tonight though.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm replying to reviews now, thank you so much!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven.**

**Rose POV.**

* * *

I slump forwards into his chest as Adrian's breath fans across my back. My body trembles a little, and I feel tremors running through both of theirs as we lie there, huddled together on the bed.

My flushed skin cools and I shiver lightly, surprise running through my body when Adrian wraps his arms around my waist, and he does the same.

He sits up a little and Adrian shifts over me, his body sliding against mine, and I feel my eyes widening as their lips meet. There's a tenderness between them that makes me envious but I stay silent, instead relishing in the warmth and security that envelopes me as I lie in between their bodies.

* * *

** Chapter Twenty Eight.**

**Adrian POV.**

* * *

"Adrian, you need to get up."

"Huh?" I frown and rub at my eyes as his fingers run through my hair.

"It's time," his voice is soft but there's a finality in his words that shocks me awake. I hadn't even realised that I'd fallen asleep and he laughs lightly. "You've both only been out for about thirty minutes. But now…" his voice trails off, and I'm grateful that he's not adopted his cold persona again.

"Rose," she groans sleepily, and then sits up as he shakes her. "Wake up."

"What's going on?"

"You should both shower again. It's time."

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine.**

** Rose POV.**

* * *

He's back in boss mode.

"There's a poker game tonight. An important one. Adrian already knows and will brief you on what I expect. Go and shower again, make yourselves presentable and then meet me downstairs."

Adrian tenses as he continues to speak and my brows furrow. There has to be a catch.

"Rose,"

Here it comes.

"No screw ups tonight. The outcome of this game is important, for all of us."

His eyes meet Adrian's briefly, and it looks like he's debating over adding to what he said.

He starts to walk out, and then turns back.

"Adrian can tell you the rest."

* * *

**Chapter Thirty.**

**Adrian POV.**

* * *

We take turns using the small bathroom and getting dressed in silence. It's an uncomfortable silence, but much better than the conversation that he's left me to have.

Finally, we're both dressed; me in a black tux with a crisp white shirt and shiny black dress shoes, Rose in a cocktail dress made out of some shimmery red sequinned material and red court shoes. He's even had aftershave and perfume placed in one of the small cabinets for us to use, along with make up for Rose.

Her eyes widen and she turns to me, a stubborn pout gracing her features.

"Okay, something big is going on. I haven't been treated this well since we first joined. What's the catch?"

* * *

**Pictures of their outfits, the banner and a little teaser pic for the last chapter are on my fb profile in a public album. 'Nicia VA-ff'.**

**Next update in an hour or so!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guest and Do'B - There's no point in me confirming or denying your guesses as the boss is revealed in this chapter!**

**Do'B, no it isn't. Each chapter is either Rose or Adrian POV. And nope, not Dimitri. He enters the fic now.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One.**

**Rose POV****.**

* * *

Adrian doesn't flinch when he meets my gaze. Instead, his is equally as sombre and my stomach flips.

"We're the prize."

"What?" My brow furrows as he repeats himself.

"We're his bet. If he loses, we're the ones who'll pay for it."

"And if he wins?"

Adrian shrugs. "I suppose we'll stay. Maybe we'll be offered something."

I can't help but laugh. "After the way we've been treated the last five years? I really doubt it."

Adrian shakes his head. "What did you give him? When you took his offer."

"My freedom. I can't leave for the next fifteen years."

Adrian nodded. "I gave him my life. A lifetime of servitude. Maybe," hope coloured his voice. "Maybe he'll offer us a reprieve."

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two.**

**Adrian POV.**

* * *

My stomach twists and churns as we walk down the empty corridor. Rose's heels click on the marble floor, but her face is impassive and smooth as we draw closer to the room that holds both of our fates.

"Ready?"

She glances up at me as I reach for the handle, anxiety briefly crossing her features before she nods and her face blanks once again.

"It doesn't really matter whether I am or not, does it? We have to be the perfect staff and that won't have any bearing on what happens to us afterwards. Let's just get this over with."

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three.**

**Rose POV.**

* * *

The room is empty with just a large mahogany table that's been polished to perfection and two padded chairs on either side.

"There's a drinks cabinet in the room through that door," Adrian's voice is low and as we wait for him to arrive. "I don't know exactly what he'll want you to do. With the way you're dressed you could be entertainment, or you could be serving. Just do whatever you're told to, no questions asked."

The door opens and Adrian's back stiffens as he pulls me to stand by the wall.

"Good luck, Rose."

My hand finds his for a brief moment, and then we turn, ready for what the evening holds.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four.**

**Adrian POV.**

* * *

My eyes widen as he enters the room, followed by another man. He's tall, classically handsome, well-built, and I have to hold back a laugh when I hear Rose's breath hitch as she sees him too.

I glance to the side in time to see her eyes widen as she takes in his height, the shoulder length brown hair that's tied neatly at the nape of his neck, and the sharp brown eyes that scan the room.

"Drinks, Adrian. I'll have a scotch. Russian vodka for Mr. Belikov."

"You know better than that, Ivan," the tall guy laughs and then he winks at Rose. "Call me Dimitri. We have been business associates for six years now."

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnnn! Lol, I'm off to bed update in the morning!**

**Tomorrow, you have an update in the morning, then when I get home from work you have a 2 chapter update and then after that you get the final chapter which is about 300 words. And that'll be this drabble done! :O**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hehe, a lot of you were shocked it was Ivan, I'm glad! xD**

**Do'B I'll reply to your review in the A.N. of the next chapter, but also check that you're logged in as your reviews are coming through as anonymous ones.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five.**

**Rose POV.**

* * *

"So, Roza," A small shock runs across my skin when Dimitri lays a hand on my arm. The way he pronounces my name and the way his chocolate brown eyes soften and bore into mine makes me feel weak at the knees, and that realisation snaps my mind out of its delusional fog. That's exactly how Ivan trapped me in the first place.

I twist out of his grip discreetly, a seductive smile flashing up automatically when he raises an eyebrow at me and resumes watching Adrian shuffle the deck of cards.

"I'm fed up with the warm up rounds, Ivan. Let's get down to business. Let's place our bets."

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Six.**

**Adrian POV.**

* * *

The silence is almost deafening as we all wait to hear what Ivan's going to say.

"Adrian and Rose, our servers, are my bets for tonight's game. If you win, they're-" his gaze meets mine and he drops it almost straight away. "They're yours to do with as you wish."

Dimitri looks us both over. "What's the most important thing to you both? What do you both crave?"

My eyes seek Ivan's out once more, wanting clarification, but Dimitri snaps his fingers impatiently. "What do you desire?"

"Freedom." Rose's voice is a whisper, and it prompts my own answer.

"My life back."

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Seven.**

**Rose POV.**

* * *

Dimitri purses his lips for a moment and then nods. "Fine. My bet is for Rose's freedom and Adrian's life. Let's play."

"Yo-" Adrian's hand clamps down over my mouth, a small grunt of discomfort echoing in my throat as he pulls me to the corner of the room before I can complete my sentence.

"Don't. This is a serious bet. Don't say anything. Just let them do it, and pray that Ivan wins."

"Why? Dimitri doesn't seem so bad."

Adrian frowns. "I don't trust him. Something seems… off."

I can't help the snort that escapes. "Well I like him. And from the sounds of things, he's the best hope either of us have for getting out of here."

"And Ivan," Dimitri's eyes turn cold. "If you try and cheat me again, I won't be as understanding as I was last time."

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Eight.**

** Adrian POV.**

* * *

Something's wrong.

Ivan's too tense, Dimitri looks too relaxed. It's subtle, but noticeable enough when you stand there for two hours as the dealer and use that time to study people who are engrossed in such an important game.

Ivan's been switching his cards too often to be comfortable, and Dimitri – I don't know if he's already got the hand he wants to play and is just humouring Ivan.

They've both added a large amount of money to their bets, and yet, neither of them folds, until Ivan smiles widely.

"Show your hands gentlemen."

Ivan turns his over, a wide grin still on his face.

And then Dimitri does the same.

* * *

**The next update won't be for 12 hours :( blame the place I work at for leaving you in suspense, sorry guys. But I hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ugh, what a crappy day. But reading and hearing your thoughts made it much better, so thank you all from the bottom of my heart. :')**

**Because of the delay in updating, I put all three chapters in this update instead of splitting them like I planned.**

**Gabby – No worries, thank you so much for coming back and reviewing when you had the time! And thank you so much for your beautiful words. xx**

**Without any further interruptions, the final three chapters of Better the Enemy You Know. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Nine.**

** Rose POV.**

* * *

Ivan's face pales as he stares down at the cards in Dimitri's grasp, and then he slumps in his seat.

"You win."

Adrian stills beside me, but I can't help the smile that spreads across my face.

I'm free. _We're_ free.

Dimitri stands, a small briefcase seemingly appearing out of thin air as he helps Ivan to place the money they bet inside of it before he makes his way to the door, glancing over his shoulder to check and see if we're following.

A small recurring beep echoes in the corridor as we walk, but I don't let it faze me, happiness clouding my mind as I contemplate what I'll do first.

"Should we get our things?" My voice is hesitant, but he chuckles.

"You won't need them."

* * *

**Chapter Forty.**

** Adrian POV.**

* * *

"I don't have to go."

Ivan laughs lightly and then sighs. "You want this, Adrian. Remember Sydney?" My eyes tighten. "I know that you do. It wasn't fair for me to keep you the way I did." He shrugs. "I lost. You've got your life back. Go back to her."

I chuckle. "If she'll have me. It's been five years. I bet she's married with two kids and a dog by now."

"Even if she is, she'd still take you back. _You_ are the reason why she's able to have any of that in the first place."

* * *

**Chapter Forty One.**

**Rose POV.**

* * *

Dimitri leads us out to his car, staying a respectful distance ahead as Ivan and Adrian talk quietly amongst themselves.

"I'm a fair man, so I'll allow you the choice. Do you want to stay with Ivan, or to leave with me?"

"You."

He cocks an eyebrow as the air around us becomes tense and he lifts his hands to rest on his hips. "You don't know what you're signing up for."

"I do. Anything is better than thi-"

My eyes widen and I scream as his arm lifts, a small pop sounds through the silent night and Adrian crumples to the floor, bright crimson staining his shirt and pooling underneath his body.

"What the-" Ivan's voice trails off as Dimitri turns on him.

"I told you not to screw with me. Do you really think I'm so stupid that I wouldn't take precautions, Ivan?"

Fear clamps my insides as the small beeping sound makes sense when he points towards the briefcase.

"Wait, I can expl-"

"Adrian got his life back. Rose is getting away from you, though not quite how she'd expected, and you- you get to serve as a warning for anyone else."

Ivan doesn't get to mutter another word, one small squeeze from Dimitri's fingers is all it takes to silence him – forever.

Dimitri turns to face me, and all the warmth from earlier is gone. His features are cruel, coldly handsome, and dread fills my insides.

"You should have stayed while you had the chance. Take the dress off, and then get in the car. You'll make a great addition to my whores."

"B- but… I thou-"

He grins, and I realise that in trying to escape I've only trapped myself with a monster who's even worse than Ivan was.

"I bet for your freedom from Ivan as you desired, however, you never clarified who'd be in charge of you after that. Now do as you're told, unless you want to join him."

* * *

**Thank you all for giving this drabble a chance. I hope that you enjoyed it and the little twists and turns in there and that the ending didn't dissapoint.**

**I'd love to hear your final thoughts, and if you have any questions, please do my best to answer them!**

**For any readers of my other fics, Life Will Turn Around will be updating in a few days time and I'm working on the next few chapters for After the Fall.**

**Hopefully see you over one one (or both) of those stories! **

**Thank you! ****xx**


End file.
